1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a position control mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a position control mechanism that is used for controlling the indexing of a bicycle control device.
2. Background Information
Many bicycles have bicycle components that are moved between various positions. For example, a gear shift operating device (bicycle shifter) is one example of a bicycle control device that is moved between various positions. In this type of bicycle control device (i.e., a gear shift operating device), a position control mechanism is often provided for controlling a gear changing device between a plurality of positions that corresponds to gear positions of the gear changing device. The gear shift operating device is connected to the gear changing device with, for example, a Bowden-type gear shift cable. The gear shift operating device is configured and arranged to allow a user to operate the gear changing device by operating, for example, a lever or other such operating member. A conventional gear shift operating device has an operating member, a support member serving to support the operating member and a mounting member. The mounting member is often integrally formed with the support member, and configured to be fastened to a portion of the bicycle. Typically, the gear shift operating device is attached to a portion of a handlebar of a bicycle. One example of a bicycle control device (bicycle shifter) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,975. In this patent, the bicycle control device has an indexing mechanism with a cam arrangement for providing distinct positions.